reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Awyman13 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew main page You think you're allowed to just edit the main page and promote your own posse? I've got my eye on you and your edits. Another infraction, and you'll be blocked. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I told you. Now you've been blocked for 1 month. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for what i did. But i dont know what you are talking about. And if i did i dont remember. awyman13 06:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:What Did awyman13 Do? Awyman13, Unfortunately, TNT LotLP is no longer very active on this wiki anymore, so I must respond to the message you left on his talk page. You were blocked for one month for editing the main page in order to advertise your posse. These edits can be seen here and here. The main page is not for you to advertise your posse. You did edited the main page at roughly 11:30 PM on June 9th. Your edit was undone, and you warned at 8:30 AM on June 10th. Roughly 13 hours later, you made a similar edit advertising your posse and that was undone and you were blocked. You were told not to edit the main page for the purpose of advertising your posse, and you had considerable amounts of time to receive the message. Despite that, you did it again and got blocked. I'm sure you understand now. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah Ok. God you record eveything. Hadnt been on this wikia since that edit at 11: 30 and i didnt know of any warnings etc. Sorry man. awyman13 06:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't record anything, as the wiki records everything for me. If you click "Contributions" at the top right of your profile, it will take you to a page that shows every edit you've ever made. While I had edited, I wasn't active at the time of your block and was completely unaware that you even existed. However, once I saw your message on TNT's talk page, I clicked on your profile and reviewed the two edits you made. Simple, really. ::Also, and I don't mean to be nit-picky, but you logged in and made an edit on September 27th. So you have been on the wiki since then. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :One time man, 3 months after warning to edit something. Thats still 11 months and last september i still didnt know of the warning. awyman13 07:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC)